Prelude
by Wingfy
Summary: Dreams are often desires born in a make-believe world, and an innocent red-haired boy has been having recurrent dreams involving a certain handsome blue-eyed teen. What will he do? Want to find out? SatoxDai
1. The first dream

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel and any character used in here.

**Warnings: **Mature content

**Summary: **Sometimes dreams are our deepest desires in a make-believe world, often turning wild at times. But then, what is an innocent red-haired boy to do when he's been having those kinds of dreams involving a certain blue-haired boy?

**Wingfy: **Okay, firstly, guys this isn't my original story. I did place some new things in here but it originally belonged to **extreme pixy**. If you guys want to know what the original story was about and why I'm taking it up, please visit her story **'Beautiful lithe uke'** and read the **(A/N)** written there.

Now, I did some changes in here and there will be some too on the 2nd chap, apart from all that the third and whatever chaps I'll write will be my own unique ideas. I might add this is one of my first tries at this sort of stories (using words I've never dreamt using -////-) but there won't be anything explicit; at least not until the 3rd chap. I hope this story is of your liking and tell me what you think of it, please??

Onward with the story!!

**

* * *

**

**Prelude**

**

* * *

**

_Okay, it **is** official now. I can't deny it any longer. I believe; no, that's not it, I **am **in love with Satoshi Hiwatari. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. I mean, I'm dating Harada Riku; we haven't shared anything more than chaste and short kisses but I guess I'm not okay with it anymore. I don't feel right when I kiss her, I feel as if I were cheating on my secret crush. I'm not okay with being with her either after so many things had happened between Satoshi-san and me. And quite lately, I've been having this recurrent dreams where me and Hiwatari-kun are d-do...eh, w-well, w-we're, h-he's, he's doing things to me._

_You know, I've always felt attracted towards his character but I never cared to look deeper. And now that all this stuff of having gotten rid of our dark halves is over, I notice him in a very sort of different way. I realised I've always felt attracted to him but never cared to scrutinise my own feelings. Though, I can't let him know! He's not dating Risa-san anymore but I can't just run up to him and tell him 'Hiwatari-kun, I love you! I believe I've always had!' That'd be crazy, won't you agree?_

_Then again, how am I supposed to tell him all that stuff if I'd go all red by merely recalling the weird and sexy events happening on my dreams!! They're extremely realistic, by the way!_

_You see, it's kind of hard to explain, but last night I had one! A very real one! I dreamt I was withering beneath him; sweat rolling down his form and falling on my supple body._

_It was like heaven, despite the discomfort of the feeling; Hiwatari handled me so lovely in his nimble hands. I was so submissive to him. It was as if his hands were feathers and my petite, flexible body was a fragile thing reacting to each of his subtle moves._

_God! I was really responsive to him in my dream... I wonder if I would be that way if I- eh, umm, well, I'm trailing off. Sorry_

_Then, the way Satoshi-san lifted me was magical, the way he entered me, stretching and inching his way in, the way he dropped me down on his member, the way he bent me to pound me even further in, the way his thrusts were steady and powerful, the way he bounced me up then down on his lap, as if he were a savage animal wanting to rip and brake me; everything was so magical._

_I didn't mind because it was him!! And besides, it just felt exceptionally good being taken like that by Satoshi, my Satoshi..._

_I didn't wake up with a hard on because I had already released whilst I was still asleep. It was quite embarrassing to watch my little 'accident' splattered all across my blankets; and it was even more so to hear my mum say quite the entertaining stuff about the abovementioned thing too._

_Well, this is going to be though. It's going to be though because I'll be seeing Hiwatari-kun in less than an hour in art-class and I don't think I can help the blush on my face creeping up every time he talks to me._

_Dear god, I hope I can do something about my wishes today!_

* * *

**Wingfy: **Did you like it so far?? Yes? No? Please let me know guys!

Okay, I'll be constant on this story and if I receive at least two reviews I'll update on Monday. I'll see you guys then and I hope you've enjoyed reading!


	2. Lucidness?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to DNAngel or any characters involved in here, this all marvellous world belongs to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki, whom I respect and admire!

**Wingfy: **Now, I just hope this second chapie is of your liking guys, it really took all of my will power to come up with something like this, and with _something like this_, I mean something like the small dream parts written here. Will there be a greater scene later on, ^////^ I don't know, -////- I'll just have to think about it.

This 2nd chap it's entirely mine!! Onward with the story!! Hope you like it!!

* * *

Once the red-haired boy reached the junction, his mind automatically thought about the blue-eyed boy, what if he encountered with Satoshi here? What if Satoshi asked him something beyond the words 'nice dreams?' as their morning topic? What would he do if his mind refused to cooperate and made him look like a moron in front of his crush? The crimson-eyed teen shook slightly visibly at these questions boarding his mind.

The mere thought of seeing Satoshi at either, the front gate or the classroom door or encounter him here, were just stressing to the poor angel. He really couldn't bear to see the other teen at the moment for he didn't know how he would react in front of his crush. _'I just need to control my own emotions...'_ However, despite his fervent wishes, he didn't quite manage to succeed on his thought as he had planned. He was fidgety, nervous, he was feeling butterflies flap around inside his stomach. _'If Dark were here, I would have already transformed.'_

Coming to halt near the crossroad, the little boy waited for the green light to flash on. With his head hanging low and eyes tightly locked on the floor, he started to blush as images of his dream last night flashed before his eyes. The petite angel merely shook his head, trying by all means to get rid of the hot images invading his mind.

Impossible to do...

_Daisuke's hands were tided around his back and a blindfold covered his crimson jewels; his quivering body was reacting to tender nips and smooth touches given to his inner __thigh. The fiery angel gasped as he felt something entering his lower region, hearing the soft whispers of love Satoshi was saying whilst nipping and biting sensually at his earlobe. Then, the thing inside him was moving in a scissoring motion, making the younger teen to moan deliciously and in turn provoking the blue-eyed boy to grunt possessively in response. "Sa-Satoshi, please..." the latter didn't make himself wait, he was about to burst with Daisuke's needy moans, being so submissive, so responsive. After another plea from Daisuke, Satoshi retrieved his two fingers from within the boy, caressing the angel's cheek with his other hand and removing the blindfold covering astonishing hues. "Daisuke..."_

"_Satoshi..."_

"Niwa..."

"_What?"_

"Niwa," The abovementioned blinked twice then thrice at the sudden voice echoing so dangerously close to his ear. "If you don't cross, you'll be late to school."

A surge of shivers invaded the crimson-eyed teen's body freezing him death on his spot, he couldn't move, he couldn't form a word, he was just shocked; shocked that he was fantasising about the object of his affections just a second ago and now he had the real thing beside him. How was he supposed to force his mind to work after almost being drowned in pure ecstasy by his own dream?

"...Niwa?"

Still not being able to reply, Daisuke pursed his lips, hands fisting around his clothes while a deep crimson blush arose across his cheeks. The angel was sure that he was trembling in front of the navy-haired teen, but he really couldn't help it, his body didn't want to move, no matter how much he forced it just wouldn't.

"Niwa, are you okay?" The blue-eyed boy was starting to worry for his secret angel; the beautiful teen wasn't moving, if at all, he was shaking, he was trembling. _**'Daisuke, what's wrong with you?'**_

The lithe teen was starting to feel slightly dazed by now as he felt scorching heat swirling within his being. Unable to form a response, when he heard Satoshi's voice calling out his name once more, he travelled back to his dream world again.

"_Daisuke..." Satoshi's voice called the teen's name as his fingers ghosted all along that responsive petite body shuddering beneath his form. His lithe angel looked so cute, so submissive and so eatable. "I want you..." The navy-haired teen said huskily, giving tender nips to Daisuke's arched neck, spreading the younger boy's slender legs with his. "I need you Dai-chan; I want you to be mine..." The cute angel could only moan compliantly in return, shutting his __wondrous lusted eyes as Satoshi slowly inched his way inside him, stretching him as the other was sheathed in tight warmth._

"_Daisuke..."_

"'_Toshi-kun..."_

"...Niwa!"

And the hazing hot vivid dream had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. He was being shaken by his crush to try and have the fiery angel to react. However the action took the angel by surprise and he reacted in the most natural way; he pushed Satoshi's hands away from him, turning and running away from the place as far as he could. Away from his constant dreams and away from the one the red-haired teen was sure he loved with all his might.

He had been yearning for the navy-haired boy for far too long, he had been craving for his touches, for his kisses, for everything the other was. Then, why was it so hard for the poor fiery boy to say something to Satoshi?

'_I wonder if I'll be able to tell him all this one day.' _Those were the last thoughts crossing Daisuke's mind as he kept on running towards school, he definitely didn't want to be late but also, he wouldn't like to encounter with Satoshi, if he did, it would be hard not to dream awake when being with him. _'Maybe I should start a diary...'_

However, unbeknownst to the petite fiery teen, his day had just begun.

* * *

**(A/N): **Okay guys, I'm really sorry for the short chap but I had to cut it there. What do you think? Okay? Not so good? Any kind of comments are vey much appreciated apart from the down right depressive ones. I do my best at writing, really; I may not be the greatest but I do try to give my reviewers and readers something they'd fancy. So please, be kind and not too harsh on me, please =^.^=

Thank for reading and the next update will be on Friday! So see you till then, take care and have a nice weekend!! See you!


	3. Is this real?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel in any way; it oh so belongs to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Wingfy: **I'm so sorry for the delay of this chap guys!! T^T (sorry, sorry -bows endlessly-) I didn't like the first result when I first wrote it so I decide to change the entire chap and this was the result, which I believe is a tad better. Also, I've been a bit overworked with school, so, in between homework and nasty assignments I've got little time to do this, however, I'll try to do my best to update this fic quite soon. I'll try to have the next chap on Friday; I hope you guys can forgive me =^.-=

**Satoshi: **Excuses... –glares at the authoress-

**Wingfy: **......

Onward with the story!!

* * *

The difficult part had already passed and Daisuke made it to school without too much problem way before Satoshi had, this gave the fiery angel enough time to think things through as the aforesaid walked up the stairs towards homeroom, mind deep in thought. Why had he reacted in such a way when he was being shaken awake by his crush? Why did he felt the need to run away from there without even looking back?

'_Why did I run away to begin with?'_

Whilst his thoughts still flooded his mind his feet carried him down the hall and soon enough, the lithe teen was in front of the classroom, entering and walking automatically towards his seat, barely acknowledging anyone around. _'I guess I owe him an apology.' _A pout graced his lips at his own thought. _'But if I apology that'd mean I'll have to see him and if I see him I won't be able to control my stammering and if I stammer, maybe he'll notice how much I'm in love with him and then I won't-…' _However, whatever Daisuke was thinking of was cut off short as soon as his marvellous ruby jewels noticed the object of his affection entering the room.

'_Satoshi'_

Expecting to have any kind of eye contact with the other teen as the abovementioned reached for his seat, a small cheerless sigh escaped the angel's lips at receiving none from the blue-eyed boy. _'Satoshi-kun… No good morning today?'_ As that thought crossed the lithe boy's mind, dejection filled his entire being when the commander flatly ignored him, making the fiery boy regret what he had done earlier that day and sulking into himself even more.

'_Okay! I'll apologise to him no matter what!' _The nervous boy decided, glancing back and looking deeply at his secret crush. _'I have to be brave one day, right? I'll apologise, even if that means to melt under that mesmerising gaze of his, even if that means to give in to my own desires.'_

Blinking twice, Daisuke realised he had stared for far too long, noticing Satoshi's beautiful sapphires looking intently into his own ruby ones, scrutinising silent feelings of want and longing. Ashamedly, the teen shook his head slightly and sat up straight on his seat. Satoshi, on the other hand, was still gazing at the boy's back. _**'What was that?'**_

……

After suffering with long stressing hours of classes, the bell rang throughout the halls; students rushing happily out the room, leaving a fiery teen behind. Impatiently and somewhat hesitantly, the petite kid made it out of the classroom, his mind thinking on nothing else but his Satoshi. _'No! Not mine! Not yet…'_

Trotting throughout the halls, Daisuke pondered about the possible outcome of his apology. Will he do this right? Will he be able to ask for his crush's forgiveness? Will Satoshi even forgive him? While he kept on with his endless thoughts, he had finally reached the art room. A soft gulp was heard; sweat rolling down the angel's delicate face, blush intensifying whilst a very visible pout formed on the younger teen's lips. _'Here goes nothing...' _

Daisuke opened the door awfully slowly, looking everywhere to try and spot the navy-haired teen. However, there was no one around; the room seemed to be empty. The crimson teen could hear how his heart pounded against his chest, how his blood ran widely within his being, "Hi-Hiwatari-kun..." The fiery angel looked left and right then left once again, "Hiwatari-..." only to get pinned against the door by a built body just like in the old times. "Hi..." Though, the sensation of having Satoshi's body so close to him wasn't helping one bit.

"Hiwatari-kun-..." The teen's gasped out sentence was promptly cut off by the young commander's angry question. "Why did you avoid me this morning Niwa?"

"What?" The angel blinked utterly cute, tilting his head slightly at one side.

'_**So innocent...' **_The blue-eyed boy merely thought, heaving a sigh and replacing his light anger with the feeling that had always plagued him since he met the former thief.

'_Satoshi-kun, if only I, if only I...' _

"Niwa," More relaxed at the situation, Satoshi rephrased his sentence at the lovable boy trapped in between the wooden door and his body. If only he could reach out and claim those lips. "Why did you run away from me this the morning?"

"W-why...?"

The reply was a slight nod as the young commander got lost in the shine of those beautiful ruby jewels.

"W-well, I-I...I"

"Why are you avoiding me Daisuke?" A soft gasp leaving the lithe teen's lips escaped the boy at hearing Satoshi call him by his name. It had slipped without wanting to, the navy-haired boy had gotten lost in the glimmer of those marvelling hues; he had let his feelings for the angel out. "Why?"

"I-I..."

Burgundy eyes widened when Satoshi got closer and closer, _'Satoshi, is this, is this...' _Satoshi's breathing ghosting like a sweet cares over his rosy silky lips while a blush spread across Daisuke's cheeks.

And then it happened, "Sa-Sato-..." sweet Daisuke couldn't finish his sentence for Satoshi's warm lips trapped his in a tender kiss.

Was this really happening? The angel couldn't think coherently, he just couldn't. His mind was lost in a haze and it didn't help when the boy felt warm hands slide along his body up to his head, where they caressed crimson locks so sweetly. Satoshi pressed his body firmly against the angel, angling the kid's head back whilst deepening the kiss. Slowly, ruby jewels slid close, losing and giving in to the one who was kissing him. He had long been waiting for this day.

As the kiss intensified, the fiery boy felt a gentle nip on his bottom lip letting out a gasp. "Daisuke..." The name was a ghost caress as the one who was whispering it so softly was tenderly nipping his upper lip now. Soft gasps mixed with pleasurable moans were heard by none other than Satoshi. _Taking advantage of the given situation, the navy-haired boy darted his tongue inside the sweet cavern, massaging the petite boy's timid pink muscle and enjoying the marvellous taste that was only Daisuke._

The small teen's heart felt heavy, he was beyond words, beyond thoughts, his mind was hazy and he couldn't think straight; he was bursting with desire and want. He would do anything for the blue-eyed boy if the other just would say it, anything. "Daisuke..." There was that whisper again, and this time the abovementioned moaned out his not-yet love's name, "Satoshi..." making the owner of the name growl softly as he kept the kiss fierce and sweet.

_Noticing the aroused state in which his angel was in, the commander broke away from the kiss, finding it rather amusing to give his lithe love something to keep for a while, so he __attached his mouth to Daisuke's sensitive slender neck, nipping, licking and sucking it seductively. With eyes still closed and face furiously flushing, the beautiful teen moaned, tilting his head further back and enjoying the hard yet gentle nips on his neck. His dream was becoming real! It really was!_

Wait, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him again. Maybe this was just another vivid illusion. Why was his mind tricking him? Why was he having these lucid dreams? Why him? Why was this happening this to him? Why had he fallen in love with someone impossible to reach? Why?

Beautiful crimson hues opened slightly starting to fill with tears threatening to fall, thus worrying the one holding him close. "Daisuke..."

"Don't." The lithe kid said softly as he heard Satoshi whisper his name again. He just couldn't bear it anymore. It always ended this way; they would kiss leading to a passionate session of lovemaking, and then, he would wake up only to find out it was a mere dream. He was tired of it, tired of dreaming with someone he could never have.

As gently as Daisuke could, he took both of Satoshi's hands in his, freeing himself from the warm and loving embrace, lowering his head so that his fiery bangs hid his heartbroken face. "Just don't..." With that last said, he took off running out of the art room, tears finally rolling down his adorable face. His mind was really mean to him, just too mean.

"Daisuke..." The navy-haired boy whispered, knitting his brows worriedly. "I'm sorry."

Behind one of the doors along the hall, a witness was just perplexed at the series of events happening before her eyes. With heavy hurt on her chest, she let out with rage. "Hiwatari-san was kissing Niwa-kun?"

"Niwa-kun..."

* * *

**(A/N): **Liked it? Yes? No? Let me make know what you guys think of it, please! About this story, it is entirely mine; **extremepixy **only gave me the idea of writing some lemons in here, so yeah, THIS STORY IS RIGHTFULLY **MINE. **If you see, beautiful lithe uke is one thing whereas **MY STORY **is another, so please, don't confuse it. I know I don't write to the best of my ability but I like to give my readers something they would like, so please, don't send PMs just to depress me. If you don't like it, I do understand; in any case, thx for the reviews I'v been given.

Well, be seeing you guys! =^.^= Take care and have a nice week!!


	4. It was real!

**Disclaimer: **I hereby declare that me, a.k.a, Wingfy, doesn't own this marvellous world known as DNAngel or any of the characters used in here; it rightfully belongs to none other than Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Wingfy: **Whoa!! ^///^ I finally did it! I wrote this chap without any delays or anything like the sort!! I'm happy, aren't you? Hahaha, guys I just hope you enjoy reading this chap as much as enjoyed writing it!

Onward with the story!!

* * *

At lunch break, the former thief spend the entire time hiding away from Satoshi, fearing that he might start daydreaming again. And with a mean mind like his, taking him to this make-believe world every so often, who wouldn't. So, after walking some minutes through the backyard, he came to a stop when his feet carried him to his favourite leisure spot.

Sighing loudly, the fiery teen sat down under his favourite tree, lowering his head as soon as he rested his back on the trunk; then, automatically, one of his hands reached for his chest clutching the material tightly. "Satoshi..." Whispering his not-yet-love's name over and over to the wind, his astonishing crimson hues looked at the sky up above, glistening with love and yet with sadness at not being able to tell the young commander how much he loved him.

"Blue..."Daisuke whispered intently, losing in the calm surrounding him, enveloping his being more and more. Then, without wanting to, his heart encased him inside one of his late dreams, wine-red eyes starting to glaze over as the image became clearer.

_The feeling was so excruciating, so painful and yet it made the cute teen tremble in immense pleasure. He could feel Satoshi's arms firmly wrapped about his fragile figure, thrusting steadily into him tenderly but harder enough to make the petite kid moan in pure ecstasy. "Sa-Satoshi-kun..."_

_The aforesaid was nipping at the angel's arched throat, bringing his love closer to him with each thrust whilst marvelling with the sounds escaping innocent lips; music made just for him. However, the thrusts became fiercer, more powerful at watching the submission level Daisuke displayed. "Mine. Only mine..." Satoshi simply loved the way his lithe love moaned his name, "Ah, 'toshi-kun..." his enjoyment, "Ah, m-more..." his pleasure. _

_The burgundy-eyed teen, despite having his hands still tided behind his back, moaned out louder than before when his sweet spot was hit; giving in completely to his handsome boyfriend. Instinctively, the naive kid wrapped both legs around Satoshi's waist, helping him to pound into him deeper and repeat that surge of pleasure once again. _

_Suddenly, the fiery teen felt the thrusts less rhythmical; they became unhurried and somehow painfully slow. "Sa-Satoshi, p-please…" The beautiful angel pleaded, looking at his love with lust filled ruby jewels, "P-please, don't d-don't stop…" asking for his love to continue with the pleasure they were both feeling, the blinding pleasure __**he**__ was feeling. Inching forwards slightly, the navy-eyed teen pecked the lithe kid on his lips once then twice before spun him around to lay flat on his stomach. _

"_In a moment Dai-chan…" The young commander whispered huskily into the kid's ear, tracing his nimble fingers along the almost loosen rope tying Daisuke's wrists together and nipping the ruby-eyed teen's back whilst he swiftly entered his love yet once again. "Ah, Sa-Satoshi…!" The aforesaid merely moaned at the warmth entrance, provoking the quivering body beneath him to arch against his body. _

"_You're so cute Dai-chan, so cute…" The blue-haired boy grabbed the boy by his wrists, thrusting harder into Daisuke while the abovementioned bucked against them, wanting to feel his Satoshi deeper._

"_Ah, Sa-toshi-kun…"_

"…Niwa-kun!!"

Jumping almost to his feet by the sudden shout, the former thief quickly blinked, turning around to see who had called after him. _'What? Oh, no…'_ Noticing Harada Riku running towards him, the teen shook his head and tried to get rid of the heated sensation assaulting his entire body after such vivid reverie. _'Harada-san has the worst timing of all!' _

Trying to look rather calm and presentable before the girl, Daisuke took notice of a small problem in his lower region. Burgundy eyes widened before covering the _'problem'_ with his hands, thinking about nasty thoughts to free himself from what was raising in his lower region. "What is it Harada-san."

"Umm, well… You and me," The brown-haired girl fumbled with her fingers as she spoke; smoothing her own anger with sweet words the best she could. "We're still together, right?" She looked right down at the sweet boy sitting cross-legged under the tree. "You love me, don't you?"

Catching up quickly with what Riku wanted to say, the crimson-eyed teen exhaled somewhat exasperatedly, answering with kindness as he always did. "I though I told you I needed some time."

"I…yeah, well… But you never said-…"

"I said I wanted some time because my feelings were changing." The ten said softly, closing his eyes as the breeze caressed his delicate face.

"Still…"

"I'm sorry Harada-san," Opening serious crimson hues, the petite kid looked straight into Riku's angered eyes. "I told you I was falling for someone else." The reply given by the angel made the older Harada burst out with hatred laced behind her words. "Why can't you love me?" Daisuke didn't reply. "Why?" Again, there was no reply. "You'd rather love someone so unlike Hiwatari than me then? You'd rather give yourself to someone like him?"

This time, Daisuke's eyes widened impossibly more than they could in utter surprise; "W-what?" looking incredulously into infuriated brown ones.

"You heard me!" The girl took a step towards the teen, raising a finger at him. "I saw you kissing with Hiwatari!!"

With eyes still wide open, Daisuke's body tingled from head to toe, igniting once again that heated sensation he often felt as he recalled what happened just moments ago.

'_It was a dream, wasn't it? It wasn't real!'_

"T-That was, that was only a dream." Not believing his ears, the boy poorly stammered.

'_We weren't kissing! We weren't kissing, were we? Was Satoshi-kun actually kissing me!?'_

"It wasn't, it really wasn't-…" Though, whatever he was going to say was promptly cut off by a sharp remark. "I didn't see you complaining you know! So what then, don't you think you owe me an apology?"

However, the small teen wasn't further listening to anything Riku was saying. He was too perplexed at the uncovered truth his hazy mind had refused to admit. He just couldn't believe it. Had he really been kissed by his love? Had he really been kissing with his Satoshi? The obnoxious girl said he was; she _had_ seen him with her own eyes. If that wasn't true at all, then he didn't know what was true anymore.

'_It was real…'_

"Oh, and you should've suggested Hiwatari to give you a hickey some other place less noticeable."

'_It was real!? Wait, wait, Harada said something…'_

"What did you say?" Riku merely tilted her head at one side whilst making her point clear with one of her fingers. "That isn't a bruise Niwa."

Making a face at the girl in front, Daisuke rose up to his feet as quickly as he could and ran back towards school, ignoring the furious shouts the girl was throwing at the angel's back. Once inside school grounds, the boy immediately went into the boy's restroom, walking to the nearest mirror to look himself up.

Tilting his head sideways, the petite kid grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled it downwards, "What's this about a hic-…" revealing a small nice bruise covering the side of his neck. "……" The former thief gently stroked the bruise with his fragile fingers, "Satoshi did this!?" realising that the kissing with his love had been real.

"This is real…" The teen said almost in tears, "Satoshi…" his hand fisting around the collar whilst a small smile adorned his lips. "My Satoshi-kun…" With that last, the crimson angel took off running as fast as he could, his heart pounding and pounding with each striking moment. He had to find Satoshi, he had to find him and explain everything to him. H had to tell him how much he loved his soon-to-be love.

'_It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream!!'_

* * *

**(A/N): **It was kind of hard to write what I just wrote in the dream; believe me, this is the first time I do something like this and it's not easy!! :sighs: Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading and thank you so much for the reviews I've received!! You guys are so sweet!! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next week! Have a nice/funny/fluffy weekend!! Bye, bye!! :)


	5. Out of my fantasy

**Disclaimer: **All of you know that I don't own DNAngel in any kind of way; it legally belongs to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki and no one else. I wonder why Sugisaki-san didn't make DNAngel a yaoi story… Anyways, I hope you like reading this chap!

**Daisuke: **On with the story!! –blushes as he reds further-

* * *

Having run through the entire school in search of the blue-eyed teen, the petite kid couldn't find Satoshi anywhere; something that made Daisuke feel very sad. The fiery angel had hoped to find the young commander and straight things out and maybe, just maybe, let the Hikari descendant know about his feelings. However, noticing how he had failed in such task, the wine-red boy decided to head back home, it was pointless to stay at school anymore.

'_Everything was my fault…' _Sadness filled the lithe kid as he walked along the sidewalk, trying to suppress some tears while his mind wandered off into possible outcomes if he hadn't acted the way he had when he and his not-yet love were kissing. _'My fault…'_

……

Later that night, in The Niwa's household, the fiery boy politely declined what his mother had prepared for supper, saying that he wasn't feeling okay and he'd rather go and lay on his bed for a while. Excusing himself with his mum, the kid went up the stairs and straight into his room; closing the door behind him once he had sadly entered his small refuge. As soon as the cute boy locked his door, he made it to the safety of his bed, laying sprawled on it and hugging a pillow to his chest.

He wasn't feeling okay, he was a tad disappointed in himself and the worst of all was that he felt like crying; crying himself to sleep and forget about everything for a while. Though, it was almost impossible to do. His heart was craving for the other so madly and even more so after kissing fervently with him, realising later on that it hadn't been a dream. His heart had been corresponded, his lips had been encased in endless warmth, Satoshi had given him his first kiss; a true significant kiss.

'_If only I had known…' _Unshed tears were now welling up in the sweet kid's gorgeous eyes, _'If only I had know I wasn't daydreaming again…' _and this time, the crystalline droplets didn't make themselves wait, causing a saddened teen to seek refuge beneath the soft pillow, crying softly into the emptiness of his soul and his big room. _'Satoshi…'_

He gradually fell asleep.

_The spray of water was delicately falling all over a beautiful crimson-haired teen, making him look cuter than normal as the gentle drip enhanced his gorgeous scarlet eyes even more. Sapphire orbs glued to the sight before him, lust blurring his vision whilst a low growl escaped cool lips, embracing the little one, closely, tenderly, possessively, handling him with such care. Both figures kissed ardently under the spray, sharing want and longing in long subtle tongue clashes. "Satoshi, I love you." The cute crimson-eyed teen innocently whispered against a soft kiss, letting his love nip at his lips and provoking small moans leave his slender throat. "I know," The latter simply replied, "I love you too." Hoisting up his charming angel and helping him wrap slim legs around his waist._

_Thin arms automatically wounded about Satoshi's neck, moaning as the aforesaid trailed soft nips from Daisuke's jaw line down to his collarbone staying there and sucking lovingly on that tender spot, causing the little teen to arch against his love's mouth. Then, while the young commander kept his lithe love occupied with sensual nips, he delicately pushed a finger inside the quivering boy, making him gasp and moan at the same time. It felt so marvellously good to the boy, "'Toshi-kun…" he was writhing, "M-more, I-I want…" pleading, "I-I want to feel m-more…" moaning enthusiastically for his blue-haired love to continue, to continue and don't stop with what he was doing. A second finger was added and the navy-haired teen was now bursting with want igniting his entire body at hearing his Daisuke's needy moans. "Satoshi, p-please…please t-take me…" It was unbearable, the pleasure the fiery boy was feeling and the longing the blue-eyed boy were feeling was unbearable._

"_I love you so much my Dai-chan…"_

The room felt hot, his body felt extremely hot; his eyes lids were heavy and a strange dizziness made his head whirl endlessly. The beautiful teen could hear his own soft pants while heavy weight was firmly pressed against his fragile figure, trapping him willingly under somebody's body. "Daisuke…" He knew that voice! _'Sa-Satoshi-kun…?' _He couldn't really open his eyes to make sure himself, but he knew it too well to even mistake it for somebody else's; "Dai-chan…" it made the teen tremble in delight just by listening to it. "I love you…"

'_What?'_

Suddenly, the teen let out a gasp as the one who had whispered his name was massaging his lower region with one knee whilst nimble tactic hands explored the angel's submissive body.

"Ah…" The small teen delicately moaned, revealing in the feathery touches he was receiving; arching and gasping once he felt a warmth mouth engulf one of his exposed nipples. "You're mine…" The voice murmured seductively, possessively, licking the abused part right after nipping at it with force.

'_Is this…a dream?'_

"Sa-Satoshi…" The petite boy managed to gasp out in between mixed moans.

'_This isn't a dream, it can't be a dream!'_

"Satoshi-kun…"

Then, astonishing scarlet hues opened little by little to look right at the one hovering above him with lust-dazed eyes, "P-Please Satoshi, d-don't leave me…" reaching up and wrapping small trembling hands about the young commander's neck, "Stay with me." whispering desperately sweet words into the other boy's ear. Such sweet words and the fact that the fragile boy was hugging him desperately made Satoshi's eyes widen incredulously. "Daisuke, you're-…"

"Make me yours."

"Daisuke…"

"Make me yours and don't leave me." Crystalline tears stained the angel's pretty face as the aforesaid leaned up and placed a meaningful kiss upon Satoshi's lips. "I love you so much Satoshi, so, so much…"

"Daisuke, you're still half asleep." The navy-haired teen whispered softly against tender lips.

"I'm not," Daisuke pleaded, making his point clear by pushing up his hips and gridding himself naively against Satoshi's, eliciting a low moan out of the commander's throat.

'_**Daisuke…'**_

Looking down into pleading yet saddened scarlet hues, Satoshi sighed deeply and kissed his charming angel with all the love he felt towards him. If something happened between the two tonight, they will both know it wasn't a dream at all. Satoshi's eagerness didn't make itself wait and started nipping at Daisuke's bottom lip, entering the already explored cavern once again, enjoying the sweet taste that made Daisuke unique.

'_Satoshi, my Satoshi…I'm so glad you're here.'_

Satoshi's cool hands reached behind spiky crimson locks and deepened the kiss, pushing his lithe love's head further back and making it easy to plunge his curious pink muscle into the sweet caver; coaxing its timid resident to cop with his.

'_**Daisuke, you've been always mine…mine.'**_

Even though the kiss made Daisuke's being tingle in sheer pleasure and made his head swirl in utter bliss, the fiery angel in fact was a bit tired; he had been crying almost the entire night and his exhausted body couldn't just take it anymore. _'I-I don't want…to fall a-asleep…'_ Feeling sleepy, the small kid lightly moaned as Satoshi kept on kissing him fervently, wishing not to spoil such a good moment with his love. However; in spite of his wishes, the beautiful boy went limp on the young commander's arms right after the abovementioned had broken slightly from the lip-lock only to inhale some needed air. In his drowsiness, the last thing Daisuke was aware to hear was Satoshi say something about 'You're so innocent my Dai-chan'; a small smile graced lazy lips at the compliment as he went to sleep with utter happiness and joy carved in his heart.

"Oyasumi Daisuke…" Satoshi repeated quietly, giving the teen a small peck on the tip of his nose whilst tucking him beneath smooth blankets. Once he had made sure that his angel was sound asleep, the sapphire-hued teen walked towards the balcony, turning one last time and printing Daisuke's peaceful look in the back of his head as he disappeared under the moonlight.

"I think I don't regret coming here at all." It was the only thing plaguing the commander's mind as he walked along Azumano streets, a small smile plastered on his lips. "Not at all…"

* * *

**(A/N): **Oohhh, -///-' so what do you think guys?? ^///^ It was less hard than before to write the scene in italics but then again it wasn't easy. T^T I guess I suck ne? I repeat, I _try _to write to the best of my ability and I may not do it right but I do try, honest! And if you don't like it I do understand. =^-^= Any kind of comments are very much appreciated and I thank all those who've taken their time to review! Thank you guys! You're so great and you so ROCK! I'll see you next on Monday, 'kay?

Till then, take care and have a nice fluffy day full of fun!! Be seeing you!


	6. Let me know it's true

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to DNAngel or its outstanding characters. This all wondrous world belongs to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Wingfy: **Oh my dear God! :hugs everyone within range: Thank you so very much or all your lovely reviews!! -cries and then clears throath- I just hope you like this chapie here and that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you minna-san!

On with the story!!

* * *

Sapphire eyes glued to the ceiling above, remembering what he had done just hours ago.

-•-

The blue-eyed teen was standing outside Daisuke's balcony, trying to calm down by all means and leave what he had come to deliver without any further ado. _**'If only you hadn't run away Daisuke...'**_

Cautiously enough, the young commander jumped up and landed graciously on the balcony, sliding the door open and entering stealthy into the cosy room. Once in, the older teen marvelled at the warmth it radiated, nothing compared to his cold apartment; this feeling was different. It made Satoshi feel at home by merely looking at it.

A small snort escaped the navy-haired teen. "Daisuke makes it special."

After glancing around the room some more, the older boy noticed the beautiful angel fast asleep on his bed. Face framing a peaceful look and a pillow possessively tucked underneath his chin; Satoshi simply smiled warmly at this. Taking watchful steps towards the younger teen's bed, he managed to leave the notebook Dai had forgotten in his haste out of the classroom on top of the nearest bedside table. That's when he heard it. _"Satoshi, p-please...please.'_

Blinking somewhat curiously, the mentioned boy walked towards his Daisuke's sleeping form. _"Satoshi-kun..."_ Sitting on the edge of the bed, the blue-eyed boy inched forwards and listened more intently, trying to figure out if his ears were not deceiving him. _"Satoshi, please...take me...' _Sapphire orbs widened in realisation at this, "He's dreaming about me!" a small almost unnoticed blush appearing on the young commander's fine features. "He's, he's...

Suddenly, the petite boy laying so innocently on the bed turned around and trapped Satoshi in a tight trembling hug, causing the abovementioned to stiffen abruptly only to relax a second later and hug the cute angel back. He couldn't hold much longer, he wouldn't be able to hold back; Daisuke's lithe body was so warm and it felt so good in his arms. He needed _his_ angel, he needed him and now.

-•-

The handsome sapphire-hued boy growled at his own memories, "Stupid notebook." turning around and try to summon sleep; "Stupid temptation." though, as much as he tried, no sleep came over him.

Massaging his temple in a futile attempt to get rid of the imminent headache, Satoshi wondered out loud. "Will Daisuke mention anything about the occurred tonight tomorrow morning? Or he'll simply let it pass as a surreal dream of his?" A soft grunt was heard echo in the vast room. "Probably not..." The young commander concluded, letting out a distressed sigh as beautiful blue orbs closed slowly. "He's too shy."

Heaving a sigh, the teen picked a pillow and placed it on top of his head, covering whatever light there was on the room. The next sentence was muffled by the soft cushion atop the boy's head. "I guess it'd be best if I bring it up myself." It was going to be a long night, a long one indeed. "Daisuke..."

......

Blinking cutely at the offending light shining through the windowpane, the lithe kid woke up ever so slowly, taking the fluffy covers higher up and hiding his head beneath them successfully; stirring and groaning lightly as he made a strong effort to summon sleep once again. However, as soon as he was about to fall asleep, he remembered what happened last night, shooting up of bed as the images became clearer. "Did that really happen!?"

A furious blush invaded the cute boy's delicate face, "Iie! Maybe my mind was trying to trick me yet again!" while a childish pout framed silky lips. "It's not fair! I don't know what's true and what's not anymore!" The fiery angel, pout still gracing his lips, threw a soft pillow at the end of the bed in sign of frustration. He was really getting tired of his lucid reveries. "Not fair."

Not giving the topic much of a thought, the petite boy scrambled up the bed and grabbed his school uniform to start getting dressed for the day. Daisuke sighed, covering his still noticeable 'love-bite' under his collar the most he could. "At least I got something from him that isn't a figment of mi imagination." A small smile appearing as he remembered how good he had felt when Satoshi had decided to mark him. He was really happy for that, as weird as that sounded.

Before grabbing his school bag, he noticed a notebook resting on his table which hadn't been there the previous night. "What's my notebook doing there? I don't recall leaving it here." Ruby jewels blinked confusedly before shrugging it off and taking off before it got any late.

......

Upon arriving school, Satoshi was a tad expectant to see his lovely angel; he was barely able to hide his excitement from anyone who would look at him. How would Daisuke react once he told the sweet kid what happen last night? He'll just have to wait and see. But there was one thing for sure; he won't let this chance slip by. The lovable teen that drove him crazy will be his after today. _**'Daisuke, always mine...'**_

Whatever other thoughts the navy-haired teen was having were promptly interrupted by a high shriek coming from right behind him. _**'Oh no...' **_He really needn't turn around to see who the scream belonged to. _**'Not now...'**_

"...Hiwatari-kun!" Running at full speed, the younger by minutes Harada twin rounded Satoshi and greeted said boy once she stopped before him. "Hi! How are you?"

"Fine..."

"Don't be so sharp! Is that the proper way to great back your former girlfriend?" The brown-eyed girl beamed happily.

"I beg your pardon but we were never a real couple."

"So you say." Risa grinned even more widely at him, leaning in further up and look the owner of mesmerising sapphires right in the eye. "But I know that you-..."

This time, uninterested eyes blinked crossly at the girl's blabbering, trigging without warning a vivid image of Daisuke when he does the same. _**'Daisuke looks cute when he babbles.'**_ A smirk formed at the thought before vanishing subtly. Azure eyes widening slightly when those same orbs realised a red-haired blur approaching their way, running as if his life depended on it.

'_Harada Risa?'_

Slowing on his running the lithe kid noticed his love; if _that's_ what Daisuke could call Satoshi, blame it all to his stupid illogical dreams. The fragile boy then came to an stop and froze on his spot, beautiful scarlet eyes widening intensely.

'_Oh my god, what do I do now!?' _Daisuke merely blinked one and then twice, a pout forming on his rosy lips before an intense crimson blush spread across his cheeks. _'My dream keeps rushing up on me!' _Ashamedly, the naive boy lowered his head whilst shutting his eyes tightly. _'It was a dream, wasn't it!?'_

"Daisuke..." The abovementioned jumped at the proximity of Satoshi's deep voice. _'When did he get so close? Wasn't he standing beside Risa?' _It was so tender and it held loads of emotions in it. The way he said his name was so mesmerising, it just felt so right.

Suddenly, the petite kid felt his chin being lifted, innocent crimson hues meeting astonishing sapphires orbs.

"...Y-Yeah?"

"It wasn't a dream."

And as soon as that sentence was uttered, the cute teen stopped breathing. His silky lips were encased in familiar warmth, parting immediately when he felt Satoshi's curious pink prod his lower lip, letting the other deepen the kiss and dominate him. Strong arms unconsciously wrapped about the fragile figure, bringing the lovely angel closer and closer to him, the latter, submissively complying with Satoshi's hypnotising movements, giving in entirely to his love.

They would have kept it on had it not been for a shocked gasp coming from behind both figures.

"Hiwatari!" For once, the younger Harada was at a loss of words. "You can't, you can't possibly..."

"What?" Satoshi cut in, still looking down into dazed ruby jewels. "Can't love Daisuke?"

The girl was simply perplexed.

"Believe it or not," Satoshi whispered as he untangled one of his arms from around the boy bringing his hand up to gently caress the side of the dreamy boy's face looking deeply at him; "I've always loved him." leaning down and brushing his lips against soft ones in a feathery caress. This action caused the sweet boy to smile and lean up as he pressed a significant kiss upon Satoshi's lips, nestling his head in his love's chest once they parted.

The next part was mostly whispered to Daisuke. "I thought I'd lost you after we sealed the black wings. You broke my heart when you kissed that Harada girl."

"S-Satoshi..." The teen looked cutely up at his love, grabbing the hand that still rested on his cheek and nuzzling it lovingly. Smiling tenderly, Satoshi grabbed the teen's face with both hands and gently kissed him on his forehead; "I thought I didn't stand a chance." then in the tip of his nose, "I thought you were unreachable." finally descending slowly to fine sweet lips were cool ones lingered for a while.

'_Satoshi-kun, I can't believe this is happening.'_

Then, much to Risa's dislike, another passionate kiss was shared between both boys, more delicate and gentler this time, as if Satoshi was afraid of losing him, as if he was afraid of this...'_Not being real.' _Something clicked deep within the little boy. He could feel the desire and want through the simplest of kisses his Satoshi gave him, he could feel the sadness and the joy those lips emanated, he could feel every single thing his love felt. Slowly breaking away from the embrace and the rendering kiss, Daisuke ran inside school, crying as he went whilst feeling bolts of happiness strike his entire body.

"Daisuke wait!" The sapphire-hued teen shouted after the retreating form of his sweet love, not thinking it twice he gave chase after his fiery angel. "Daisuke!"

"...Hiwatari-kun!!" The forgotten brown-haired girl shouted exasperatedly at the navy-haired boy running from the place; feeling more than irate for witnessing such scene between both boys. "Why does everyone end up running away from me?"

* * *

**(A/N): **I know it was too short, T^T sorry. Hopefully I'll have the next chap up on Friday and kind of like a small _interaction_ between Sato-kun and Dai-chan somewhere in an empty classroom. ^///^ I have to be brave and write something steamy ne? I just hope I can, believe me *///* it really isn't easy but I always like the result of those hot scenes. -get off your high horse- T^T

Any kind of comments are very much appreciated and welcomed!! I'll see you on Friday and I deeply thank you all for your lovely reviews!! You guys ROCK and you're the ones this fic is aimed for!!

See you soon and have a nice week!!

**Daisuke: **Bye!! ^-^

**Satoshi: **Yeah... -just stares-

**Wingfy: **...... -rolls eyes-


	7. An arousing reality

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel...

**Wingfy: **Hey-yo!! How are you guys? Doing fine; more or less? I just hope you're doing okay. ^-^ So Sorry for the late update minna but I had to study this weekend. I'm so sorry!!

And without any further ado, onward with this chap!!

* * *

"Daisuke wait!" Satoshi kept shouting at the beautiful teen running along the hallway. "...Daisuke!" At the second call, the aforesaid seemingly slowed down on his running. Slowly turning into a trotting before the cute boy fully stopped on his tracks, trembling as his hands fisted below his shirt.

Catching up with his lithe love rather quickly, the sapphire-hued teen eyed his love worriedly. The lovable boy was still crying and he was inhaling quite fast, a small blush adorning innocent features as Daisuke tried to regain his breath. Tapping the fiery boy lightly on the shoulder Satoshi whispered again, "Daisuke..." only to be interrupted by a fierce hug around his waist.

"Sa-Satoshi-kun..." The crimson angel poorly stammered while his face buried deeper in his love's warm chest.

"Daisuke, what's wrong? Why did you run off like that?"

Still with his face safely hid away, Daisuke sniffled before explaining himself. "It's just that I've been secretly in love with you for God knows how long and now that I've figured out that you feel the same way about me." Here, the boy made a pause, raising his head from its place and looking right into mesmerising blues. "I realised that you may have been going through the same situation as me, if not longer than mine, and I've been thinking this entire time that what happened between us was only a make-believe dream; of course, not counting that you may have suffered even more than me then I realised it wasn't and-..."

His spluttered out sentence went unfinished thanks to a pair of cool lips pressing firmly against his own. _'Satoshi-kun...' _Every time Satoshi kissed him made the kid give in immediately, complying with anything the older teen did.

Once they both parted from the chaste, gentle kiss, Daisuke grabbed both of Satoshi's hands in his and squeezed them lightly, looking up torpidly at his love. "This isn't a dream, is it?"

A gentle nip on his upper lip assured him it wasn't before the navy-haired commander confirmed it himself. "I can assure you it isn't Dai-chan."

That did it, as soon as the older boy kissed the angel faintly on the lips Daisuke leaned up and kissed back eagerly, wanting desperately to feel the other closer and lose in the sweet desire arising from deep within him. He wanted to lose in Satoshi's sizzling love. The latter didn't make himself wait and once granted access, he darted his pink muscle inside is love's sweet cavern, massaging tenderly against his love's timid one and eliciting a moan out of the teen's throat.

All that flaming interaction was surreal for both boys; however, this time, the both of them knew they weren't dreaming at all. This was now and then, not a mere portrait of their imagination, not anymore.

Subtly enough, Satoshi enclosed his petite angel's body in a tight hug, attempting to bring the other closer. This caused the little kid to go slightly limp in Satoshi's arms. Daisuke felt himself faint at the tender affections, he felt over the moon with every lick and nip delivered with such care at his lips. Once that skilled mouth had its way with his own, it slowly descended to his slender neck, attaching itself on the still noticeable hickey Satoshi had given him just days before; licking and nipping at it so temptingly.

"Sa...toshi-kun..." The cute flushing boy moaned meekly.

"It's vanishing Daisuke." The blue-eyed teen replied, sucking the tender skin and grasping it in between his teeth. A moan escaped Daisuke before the boy threw his head back, exposing more skin to that warm mouth devouring his neck.

Going completely pliant in his Satoshi's arms, the abovementioned pushed Daisuke down to lay on the cold floor as he kept with his sexy task of marking his dearly beloved with pretty love-bites. Reaching a hand up, Satoshi gently grabbed crimson locks in his fingers whilst the other slid down along the former thief's body, finding and grasping the kid's hand in his.

"I...I-I, Sato...toshi-kun..." Daisuke lamely mouthed after the feeling of a hard nip followed by a warm tongue soothing the pain, making him gasp deliciously in want.

"I want you Daisuke." Satoshi grunted out, gridding his hips against Daisuke's. The lithe boy, eyes tightly shut, in turn arched back and moaned his enjoyment ever so softly. The young commandant repeated the action, kissing the fiery boy's exposed Adam's apple as a way to arouse the younger teen even more. It seemed it worked for the quivering angel gasped nearly loud at this; hazy wine-red eyes shooting open at the new found sensation.

"Ohmn...Satoshi-kun..."

In amidst his haziness, the aroused kid could perceive a black blur up in the distance approaching their way, it was getting closer and closer by the second. "Sa..." But Daisuke couldn't react even if he wanted to, he was rendered speechless at the wonderful sensations his now love was bestowing upon his responsive petite body. However, "Sa-Satoshi..." he had to, at least try. "...'toshi-kun!" The little boy moaned out particularly loud after another painful slow grind against his hips. "So-Someone's..."

"What is it?" The handsome blue-eyed boy whispered as he leaned in and took the small defenceless earlobe in his mouth, enjoying and letting his ears fill with the lovely sounds his dear love was making.

"So-Someone's coming!" The teen bit back a scream of sheer ecstasy as Satoshi continued having his way with him.

"...You?"

A small delicate chuckle mixed with a groan escaped silky rosy lips. "No..."

After hearing this, sapphire hues blinked before looking into the direction his fiery angel was staring. It was true; someone's was walking towards them and quite fast. With a grunt, Satoshi didn't want to interrupt what he had been doing, but they had to hide. Smirking at the dazed gaze Daisuke had, Satoshi scooped him up gently from the floor and entered the room right next to them; closing the door gently and soundlessly as he could so as not to raise any suspicion at all.

The steps could be heard fading in the distance and Satoshi released a frustrated sigh, glaring at nothing and no one specifically but growling at the bloody interruption crushing their special moment. Turning around, the navy-haired boy looked at his still aroused angel, chest raising and falling slowly while trying to catch his breath, a cute captivating cherry blush spread across his cheeks and those gorgeous innocent crimson eyes of his glimmering with desire. Satoshi could make love to his charming kid right here, but his surroundings reminded him of where he was. He had to wait; he had to wait for the right moment to make his move. He had waited for almost too long to do so, so what difference was there to wait another couple of hours, right?

"What do you say if we skip school Daisuke?"

Apparently, _time_ meant a lot.

Satoshi walked slowly towards his beautiful angel and grabbed both of his fragile hands in his, kissing them lightly. Daisuke, still aroused by what had happened just seconds ago modestly nodded in response, letting out a soft sigh as Satoshi slid one hand down along his right arm. Then, as soft lips kissed the angel's tousled hair, the young commander whispered against soft locks. "Let's go then my love."

......

Both teens practically flew to one of their houses; Daisuke's being the optimal one for the latter had heard his parents, Towa and his grandpa were going to be out for the day. And besides, Daisuke really wanted to share his first time with Satoshi in his room, which probably will become his one day too. The sapphire-hued teen, not being able to deny anything before to the sweet kid, had agreed to his love's wishes, adding that once he had worn him out he'd kidnap him to spend the weekend over at his place. Once they reached the Niwa household, Daisuke made a straight line towards the kitchen and helped himself with some drinks for him and his love.

"You can wait up in my room while I take care of this 'toshi-kun."

"Don't take much." Was the short reply Satoshi gave as his lips curved up into a warm smile, watching as sweet Daisuke bounced happily from the cooker to the cooler and then back again.

Going up the stairs, he felt as if he were home. The small space felt incredibly cosy with a soft aura emanating from around everywhere. He could feel Daisuke in every inch of the room, the curtains, the light which entered so graciously through the window, the bed with blue covers neatly done; everything screamed innocence. "Innocence; synonymous: Daisuke."

Upon looking throughout the place a bit more, he came across the small notebook the lithe kid had forgotten at school before. It didn't look like the school-type; it looked almost as if it were a small journal or the type where you merely use it to connote important things. Though, Satoshi was attracted most to the peculiar colour, indigo blue with a red strip hanging in the middle. Being a little curious about what said notebook could contain; the navy-haired teen grabbed it from its resting place and flipped it open, sitting at the edge of the bed while his eyes wandered through its content.

A thin eyebrow was raised as surprised filled Satoshi's face.

* * *

**(A/N): **And... :gasps: that's it for today!! I gotta admit guys that I'm really having fun writing this! Somehow it reminds me of the old days when I began writing 'Diaries'; those were the good old times T^T Anyways, next chapie will contain, as some of you may have noticed, written dreams sweet innocent Daisuke had between him and Satoshi-kun! Minna-san, if you want me to write beautiful _descriptive_ (OMG! I said it! *///*) dreams about these two, please let me know in a nice lovely review!!

Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated and they're so lovely to read!! I might add that you guys really ROCK and that you are the ones that make possible this fic!

Now, onto more depressing news T^T: I'm gonna be absent for a while and reason is that my exams started today! I really ought to study! I'll come back till the 16th of September, which is the day my exams end. Would you wait for me dear tomodachis? =^.^= Pwease??

Thank you!! I'll see you soon and have a nice weekend full of fun and fluffiness!! See you!


	8. Daisuke's secrets

**Disclaimer: **Of course, me doesn't own anything related to DNAngel! I just own this plot! ^-^

**Wingfy:** Heey-io!! Watashi no tomodachis! (Hahaha, XD it's kinda the phrase that's being used around here in school. Wait, was it _'oreno tomodachis'_? Guess I forgot ^_^) Missed me? -probably not ^^;- Despite what you guys think I did miss you all and I missed my lovely updates too! This time, I hopefully hope (that sounded funny) you like this chapter. It's a tad descriptive (in my opinion o///o) and I just hope it is of your liking!! Took me a while to come up with it because I somehow found it hard to write such stuff, nonetheless, it's merely for you my dear readers & reviewers!

Without any other comment, let's get on with this chap!!

**Warning:** Mature scenes

**Me and Dai-chan go:** 0///0

**Satoshi:** ...-just smirks-

Enjoy!! :D

* * *

Blinking once, then twice, Satoshi grabbed the small notebook with both hands and flipped it open, reading one of the first entries.

_26__th__ July_

_I can't believe I had that dream again! It's not normal to be fantasising over someone this constantly. I can't quite describe the entire details going on in my dreams, and I doubt I can, but at least this helps me think that someone's listening to me. Though, you're not a someone, you're a book, nothing compared to a human being but in any case, you're a listener of sorts. Okay, now that's settled, the worst part is that I can't even think on telling my mum because if I do, I'm sure as hell she'll do either, think I've got a problem and help me with useless therapy or cheer for me to reach my goal, which wouldn't be a bad idea, but right now Satoshi-kun is dating Risa-san and I couldn't come in between them both! Besides, if Satoshi-kun is really happy just like Risa-san proclaims he is, then, I don't stand a chance._

_My feelings were never settled, I mean, I did like Riku at first at one point, but after so many things happened between me and Satoshi, I started feeling something burn inside me, making my heartbeat increase by his mere look or his words. It wasn't a feeling of care or friendship like such; it was something much stronger than that. I really wanted to find out. It later increased during and after the 'Ice and snow' play, I felt shivers running up and down my form and a powerful pang in my chest when I was encased in warmth by Satoshi's strong arms, I honestly believed I was going to transform right there when he said "I love you..." I know it was only with the purpose of helping me out with the ragged dress, but when he let it out so good naturally, I was tempted to whisper back 'me too', thought, I held back, I knew it wasn't meant to be. I had to call it quits and bear with my reality. _

_After the play, I wanted to get rid of the strong feelings residing deep within me, I knew I felt confused, but I guess I ended up fooling myself, resigning and enduring with the only possible way and the only one I could ever love; if that could be called love._

_So, I continued pretending Riku was Satoshi-kun in a way that I could sustain my painful heart. (Of course, I've got no seme wood, I'd rather please Satoshi-kun in any way possible, so uke I am but I'm forever his uke.)_

Here, Satoshi blushed slightly, a sincere smile spreading along his lisps as he kept reading.

_In the end, my heart did get fooled. I watch sadly as the series of events unfolded right before my eyes. Satoshi and Risa, Me and Riku, the pretends and the regrets, the wishes and the make-believes, the real and the unreal. That's when my painful dreams really began._

Putting on a serious look after reading the written sadness of his lovely angel, Satoshi pondered why his sweet Daisuke had never ever mentioned anything about it? He was always branding on a cheerful look and a determined, innocent demeanour with the power to brighten up his day. The cute teen had never shown the slightest symptom of pain or melancholy in any way; Satoshi had only seen the first signs just a day or so ago. "Daisuke..." The navy-haired boy felt real bad for making his dear fiery angel feel that way. However, he was here now and he was going to make his lithe love the happiest person in the world.

Gluing sapphire eyes to the notebook once again, Satoshi flipped pages and continued reading.

_2__nd__ of September_

_I umm...kind of dreamt with something totally different this time. I-uh, at first, the dream was innocent, Satoshi-kun and I were having a umm, shower after PE class had ended, so the both of us stayed behind and we began chatting and that, when, u-umm...all of a sudden, my dream changed. I was...w-well, I was like in... I was laying o-on my fours while Satoshi-kun was...he was, he was well, he was stretching me; pushing a finger after the other, scissoring my back entrance while grabbing me by my hair gently, umm, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I-I-uh, I moaned at the feeling and I remember begging for more. I kind of liked those devious fingers going in and out of me in a slow motion. "Relax..." I heard Satoshi say, taking out the two digits in me and thrusting three instead of two swiftly in again. I arched at this and Satoshi-kun released my hair, placing his free hand just below my chest, caressing and playing with my nipple. The action brought me closer to his heated body. _

"_I...I want more, 'toshi-kun..." I begged, thrusting against those fingers sinking deeper, grasping and touching something within me. "And I want you." He finally said, retrieving his digits and placing only the tip near my dilated entrance. "I love you, Daisuke..." He then grabbed my hips and pushed into me in one swift trust, seething inside my warmth. I half screamed half moaned, the sensation of having Satoshi fully in me sending bolts of desire all throughout my frail body._

_My nails were scratching at the floor and my arms were shaking, they were giving out. I was wiggling in Satoshi's member, I wanted him to move but he was waiting for me to get adjusted to his size. I already was! Then, I clearly remember I inclined over. If he wanted some kind of motivation form my part, he was going to have it, I just wanted to feel him move. Like I said, I inclined over, resting my upper arms and head on the cold floor. Then, looking desperately and tamely at Satoshi, I helplessly pleaded with lust-dazed eyes, "Please, move 'toshi-kun..." whilst extricating his unmoving member from deep within me only for a bit before meekly pushing it back in. "Please..." I looked at him with love and unbearable desire. "Please, make love to me."_

_That was my last sigh before screaming in pleasure; Satoshi thrust harder and painfully slow into me, causing small pants of 'more' leave my lips. I was begging submissively for more of him, I wanted to feel him deeper, to feel him move faster in me, but I couldn't voice it, the only things that escape my lips were soft meek pants and moans._

_And, well, I can't go into any other further details as I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. The worst part: there was a small problem beneath my covers._

Satoshi smirked after reading that entry. He could do that in the real life and have his sweet love surrender and have him completely at his mercy. A soft laugh escaped him at his own thoughts. _**'Maybe I should try that...'**_

The sapphire-hued teen turned pages again and continued reading Daisuke's written fantasies.

_12__th__ September_

_I ran into Satoshi-kun today and I kind of paralysed myself. Blame those freaking mean dreams of mine! Well, the thing is that he was leaning against the side of the stairs and he was gazing solemnly at me. There was something hidden behind those blue mesmerising eyes, longing perhaps? I don't know. What I do know is that when he was walking towards me I blushed, I began trembling, I felt the familiar heat invade my body and I ran out of there as fast I could. There was no Dark around, so there was no risk of a transformation but I believed that if I had stayed there I would've rooted on the spot and do something I would've regret (or maybe not) and all because I was willing to do anything with Satoshi-kun. Gomene Satoshi-kun, but I'm madly in love with you and these dreams of mine aren't helping at all. Someday, I wish you could make me yours and never let go, I just want to belong to you. _

Satoshi smiled truthfully at the phrase he had just read. He could do that and never let go of his dear Daisuke, ever. Lowering his gaze, he continued reading.

_About that dream that hunt me all day after meeting him... Satoshi-kun and I were at a swimming pool this time. He was taking off his remaining clothes very slowly while I was trembling beneath him. My eyes were blindfolded and my wrists were bond tight together. I remember I was moaning Satoshi's name so softly, over and over, endlessly moving my hips to try and have that __naughty tip temptingly touching my entrance. I wanted him inside me, I wanted him to make love to me and render me speechless. _

_Satoshi-kun leaned in and licked my lips while evilly moving his member around, gracing my entrance but not entering. Beside the point that I was feeling extremely aroused by this all, I was gasping and panting, asking Satoshi not to be mean. "In due time sweet Dai-chan." He whispered, rounding one of my nipples with his warm tongue, nipping it and pulling it into his mouth; a loud moan escaped my lips. "Satoshi, Satoshi, please, please..." I begged somewhat meekly, feeling that treacherous mouth having small bites at my nipple while Satoshi continued teasing me with his member. I was going completely mad!_

_Suddenly one of his slim fingers found my mouth while he kept on devouring my overly abused nipple; thrusting into me right after in one swift motion. I arched at the painful yet pleasurable sensation, my moans obviously being muffled by his finger. "I love you so much Daisuke." Satoshi-kun pulled out then thrust inside forcefully. "So, so much..." Then he lost himself fin the effects of lovemaking. _

_At the speed Satoshi-kun took in pounding into me I began licking his digit more and more, rolling it between my tongue and giving him the same satisfaction he was giving me, extracting possessive growls out of his throat while doing so. After some seconds, Satoshi-kun retrieved his finger, letting my moans be heard freely around the empty swimming pool. I wrapped both of my legs around his waist and brought him closer and deeper enough. My moans and pants varied from 'more', 'please don't stop' to 'it feels so good 'toshi-kun'._

_My Satoshi-kun then slowed on his rhythm, stopping abruptly on his constant thrusting. This gave me enough time to recover my breath but at the same time it made me frown at the lack of intense pleasure. I recall then I felt nimble hands reach behind my head and undo the knot of the blindfold, taking it off completely and letting my ruby orbs lock with intense sapphire hues. I know it was a dream but, the look Satoshi-kun held was just magnificent. He looked happy, he truly seemed to love me and the best part was that he was making love to me and only me with that loving gaze; one that makes you surrender and give immediately to the one you love._

"_You're beautiful Dai-chan." He whispered against my lips, "And your mine." Moving inside me again as he began to kiss me. The moment was so tender..._

_I would've loved to keep on dreaming but this time I didn't wake up to my alarm going off, this time, I was awaken to something fluffy and hard hitting my face. Guess Wiz has the strangest sleeping habits I've ever seen. I wonder if my dreams will eventually come true. I love you Satoshi-kun, even if you don't know._

Closing the small notebook in his hands, Satoshi smiled somewhat sadly after reading some of Daisuke's secrets. It had never crossed his mind that the little teen had suffered through all these years like this, not like this. _**'Why didn't he tell me anything?'**_

However, he couldn't think much about it as his thoughts were promptly interrupted by a cute sweet voice coming from the door, "'Toshi-kun, are you okay?" the beautiful teen looked rather worried at Satoshi's deep in thought frown. Instead of replying, the abovementioned rose up from his sitting position on the bed and walked towards the ruby-eyed teen. Once in front of him, Satoshi embraced his lithe love and started kissing him. This provoked a small scarlet blush to appear on Daisuke's beautiful features but he quickly complied with his soon-to-be love's desires, kissing back as fervently as he could. "Sa...Satoshi-kun."

"I'll make you mine today." The sapphire-eyed teen whispered seductively, ghosting light kisses along Daisuke's inviting silky lips, "I'll wear you out and I'll kidnap you for the weekend." licking and biting at them as he spoke. "And I'll never let you go, ever." He finally said, capturing wine rosy lips into a mind-blowing kiss again; deepening it whilst Satoshi led his aroused, wiling angel towards the bed.

"Satoshi-kun..." The elated fiery boy whispered as his love laid him down on the soft mattress, "Dai-chan..." trapping his frail body beneath his.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And there, they started kissing again.

* * *

**Wingfy:** ...*///* OMG!! Did I really write that!?

**Daisuke:** -///-

**Satoshi:** So, what do you think of Wingfy's chap minna-san?

**Daisuke:** Umm, 'toshi-kun... I guess she's already passed out -pokes her with one finger-

**Satoshi:** Hmm... -goes out of the room to look for a bucket of cold water-

**Daisuke:** Please, minna, if you liked this chap, let our dear authoress know. She and I'll be very much pleased with your comments! -runs out of the room to stop Satoshi- Oh! -his head pops out of one corner- And Satoshi will be grateful too!

**Satoshi:** -somewhere down the stairs- I doubt it!

Any kind of comments are very much appreciated and welcomed!! Have a nice week/weekend and I'll see you guys on Thursday! Bye, bye, take care! :D


	9. Makebelieve no more

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel or any characters used in here! =)

**Wingfy**: Hello, hello!! How are you? I hope you're doing fine! And I 'm so happy for the reviews I received!! -hugs everyone within range- They were a lot!! You guys are so great and kind to me! XD Okay, enough babble, I hope you enjoy reading this chap!

**Daisuke:** -///-

**Satoshi:** -smiles widely-

**Wingfy:** ^u^ Just enjoy!!

Onwards with the story!

* * *

"Satoshi-kun, I love you so much." The lithe teen managed to whisper before parting his lips, letting his love's curious well-known pink muscle inside his wet cavern. Slender hands slithered its way up the kid's petite body, entwining with Daisuke's once Satoshi found them. "Daisuke..." The blue-hued boy finally let out, parting away from those addictive lips just a moment to gaze deep into strikingly ruby orbs. "I love you too."

A beautiful charming smile appeared across the boy's lips before pulling Satoshi down into another passionate kiss. A heart-warming laugh was heard as they both pulled away, causing the blue-haired boy to raise a quizzical brow at the teen beneath him. "What?"

"Nothing..." Daisuke laughed sweetly again, holding back tears of joy and instead losing into the wonderful sensations running all throughout his body. "I'm just happy." And he really was, he couldn't quite express what he felt but he was bursting with tremendous happiness. Smiling truly at his love, Satoshi leaned down and rested his forehead against Daisuke's. Then, with both hands, he grabbed his fiery angel's head and captured those wine rosy lips into a hungry kiss.

This time, while the navy-haired teen delighted himself with the task of owning his little boy, unstill hands wandered down and along the ruby-hued teen's chest; fumbling with the shirts buttons and undoing them on by one. A cute gasp was heard and the older boy darted his tongue further inside, tasting and groaning somehow possessively at the sweet flavour that Daisuke owned.

The elated fiery boy was losing his mind at the overwhelming heat one simple kiss could bring. He felt how his love's dominating tongue caressed gently against his own then retracted a bit only to plunge in deeper, provoking docile moans out of his throat. How come kissing the one you love could feel this good?

'_Satoshi, my toshi-kun...'_

Daisuke could have given it more though but he really didn't want to. He just wanted to give himself completely and entirely to the other. _'Forever...'_

The crimson-hued kid was moaning louder now, he was panting, he was beginning to feel aroused, he was beginning to lift his hips and urge his Satoshi to do more, to experiment with him, to show him things the both of them will enjoy.

"Patience Dai-chan..." The overjoyed kid could hear his love say.

Being barely aware that his chest was exposed now, he was only able to notice it when he felt a particularly hard pinch on his left nipple, causing a needy moan escape thin lips. "Sa-Satoshi..." the cute teen submissively panted, his body shaking deliciously in want as a mischievous mouth started to kiss its way down, engulfing the abused nipple in warmth.

"...Satoshi-kun!"

The abovementioned smiled, repeating the action once again but with his teeth this time, extracting yet another moan out of the vulnerable teen. Satoshi loved it, he totally love to hear his love in such ecstasy; and he wanted to hear more. Smirking at his own thoughts, the older teen gave another hard nip, pulling at the sensitive bud trapped between his teeth and sucking lightly after the rough action. This caused his innocent love to arch slightly against his mouth, a cute mewl escaping him.

'_**I love his sweet voice so much.'**_

"Please, toshi-kun." Daisuke helplessly pleaded, closing his wonderful lust-dazed eyes whilst clutching his love's silky hair in a mild grip; back arching further back against the bed. "Please..."

Satoshi couldn't take it any more. Giving one last suck at the small abused nipple, he began trailing soft butterfly kisses up his angel's smooth chest, discarding the remaining clothes around the teen's frail form while kissing the side of his neck. The petite kid couldn't think straight; he could only hear himself panting tamedly at every action and at those wondrous hands getting rid of his obstructive clothes; a wet warm tongue licking and sucking his pulse point.

'_This feels so real.'_

Through haze-lusted eyes, Daisuke could clearly see how intense and deep those blue eyes were. They were glinting with want and desire, possessiveness and lust, and that familiar shine that said _he_ was Satoshi's, and only _his_.

'_At last his...'_

Blinking dizzily up at his love, the fiery teen acknowledged part of Satoshi's request, 'Take my shirt off, Daisuke-koi.' complying with it only when subtle hands grabbed a hold of his and led them up broad shoulders. Everything from that point on was pure haze. How did he and his love ended up nude? He hadn't the slightless. The only thing that registered in his mind was the loving gaze looking intently at him. It was like in his dreams; Daisuke thought absentmindedly. Satoshi looked absolutely happy, he looked so drunk on his own desires and lust was clearly visible behind mesmerising blue hues. _'And it's only for me...' _The angel realised vaguely as a small smile curved on his lips.

Satoshi returned the affectionate smile while he caressed the side of Daisuke's face with tenderness. Then, he whispered softly, "My Daisuke..." while flipping the teen on his stomach. "Sa-Satoshi-kun..." The former let out compliantly, trembling cutely at the gentle press of the other's body against his and feeling gentle strokes on his back.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked, ghosting with slender fingers a perfect line from Daisuke's shoulder blades down to his spine, lingering for a little while there before descending lower and lower, staying perfectly still when they found the boy's virgin entrance.

"I-I...I don't -..." Whatever the flushing, exposed kid was going to say was promptly cut off by a slim digit entering him. This made sweet Daisuke give a slight groan in discomfort but moan exquisitely right after at the finger slowly sliding into him. "Ohmn..."

'_This feels far better than my dreams.'_ The cute teen distinctly thought as a second finger joined the first, stretching him wider and giving him more pleasure than pain.

"What were you going to say my sweet angel?" The panting boy could feel his love's voice near his ear, his heated body pressing down more on him whilst devious fingers splayed and expanded deeper in him.

He gave another sexy moan, _'my god, if this is how it feels.' _gasping as those fingers played within, _'How good would it feel when my toshi-kun gets fully sheathed in me?' _panting loudly as they retracted and pushed deeper. _'Satoshi-kun...'_

A third finger was added.

Daisuke's small hands were fisting the blankets while he pressed his lips tight together. He was feeling terrific, blinding pleasure, but he wanted nothing more than the real thing inside him. Plus, he wanted to see his toshi-kun right in the eyes as the latter thrust into him, as he made love to him, as he penetrated him, as he made him his.

So, mustering all the power he had, the little one made a cute, sexy, full with pleasure face and turned his head enough to look at his love. "Toshi-kun," Hips now bucking against those digits scissoring him and grazing something deep within that send shivers up and down his spine. "Please..."

Looking the beautiful, flushed and aroused state his love was in, Satoshi retrieved his fingers and grabbed his fiery love by his waist. "Yeah, Dai-chan..."

"I-I don't, I don't wan-want to-to do it like this."

Confused by the sentence, the blue-haired boy asked; brows slightly rising. "What do you mean by _'like this'_?

Turning on his side only by a half, Daisuke leaned up and kissed Satoshi lightly on the lips, "I-I, I want to see you, toshi-kun." then he gave another small peck, "Please..." and another, "Please..." finally trapping his love's bottom lip in his teeth.

Smiling slyly at his beautiful, innocent angel, Satoshi kissed him back, "I was only stretching you Dai-koi." flipping him on his back while positioning himself in between his fiery boy's slender legs. "I want to see you too." The young commander bent down and licked the boy's lips, "I want to see the many faces you do." pushing past the angel's inviting mouth and coaxing the timid muscle residing in into action.

Whilst the blue-eyed teen deepened the kiss even more, skilful hands graciously grabbed Daisuke's legs and locked them about his waist, gliding along silky thighs and taking the forgotten hands of the boy's in his.

Being able to release his mouth from the rendering kiss for a second, the petite crimson boy managed to whisper. "Please, take me toshi-kun."

'_**Daisuke...'**_

That was the motivation Satoshi needed. As soon as those words escaped delicate lips, Satoshi thrust in, burying deeper in his love's tight walls. The latter arched off the bed as a pleasurable moan left him, muffled by a demanding mouth right after. Raising their entwined hands, the older boy placed them at either side and above the delighted kid's head, pulling out of the quivering teen and thrusting back in; softly, tenderly. Beautiful meek moans escaped the angel beneath him as he began with his slow painful rhythm.

_'It feels so good, I-I want more, more.'_

The exhilarated flushing boy wanted nothing more than to scream his pleasure to his love, though, he sadly found he couldn't, as Satoshi was intensely kissing him and thus swallowing every moan that escaped him. Daisuke felt overjoyed. His love was pounding into him restlessly and making him groan in pure ecstasy at the excruciating pleasure he was feeling and oh, oh how he loved it; how he loved to belong to Satoshi.

The aforesaid, on the other hand, was enjoying this as much as his little love was. He began thrusting harder and a bit faster into his lovely angel, liking the way his Daisuke groaned in mild exasperation every time he slowed on his thrusts only to speed up when the fiery teen complained. _**'He feels so good.' **_The young commander thought evilly as he felt Daisuke's legs wrap tighter around his waist, hands tightening in his.

Feeling merciful when he heard his Daisuke suffocated whimpers, Satoshi released thin lips and leaned in close enough to the former thief's ear, "Does this feel good Dai-chan?" enquiring as he ceased on his thrusts. "I-I, I...ah!" The petite boy moaned particularly loud as his love extricated himself from deep within him only to thrust back in forcefully, hitting something that send unbearable pleasure all along his frail sensitive body. "Ohmn!"

'_Satoshi, toshi-kun, I feel so...this feels so, so...'_

Words didn't come out for as much as the teen tried, so, instead, the teen nodded violently, his hair bouncing cutely at his assent whilst marvellous pants and gasps left slightly parted lips.

'_**He can't express himself better.' **_Satoshi thought as he watched his flustered charming angel, nibbling at the tempting earlobe resting dangerously close to his cool lips. "Daisuke..." Then, retrieving his member from inside the boy and leaving only the tip in, Satoshi asked once more, "Does this feel better than your dreams?" thrusting forcefully into the awaiting boy and successfully extracting another loud delicious moan.

'_Oh my god, toshi-kun!'_

Daisuke gave another enthusiastic nod.

"Can you feel how real this is?" The Hikari descendant push in harder and deeper, Daisuke's legs tightening even more around the commander's waist, attempting to bring him closer still.

"Sa...Satoshi." This time, the lithe teen managed to utter effectively in amidst his hazy mind, feeling how his lover dove into him harder and harder. He himself began to buck against his constant thrusts exasperatedly. Something was stirring down his belly and quite fast; that stimulating blunt tip hitting his sweet spot helping him reach his climax.

The blue-haired boy was also starting to feel the tirade of his own orgasm, so he began to plunge into the willing moaning boy faster than before, pushing the kid further up the bed with the force of his thrusts, the latter bucking against the unremitting rhythm while his face contorted in sheer bliss. "I love you Dai-chan."

The cute teen wanted nothing more than to reply his love to Satoshi in return, but his orgasm didn't let him. He suddenly arched off the bed, meeting Satoshi sweaty chest and leaning his head back. "Toshi-kun!" Daisuke came while shouting his love's name blissfully.

Growling possessively at the beautiful sight, the young commander inclined his head towards Daisuke's bent neck and sank his teeth into the boy's exposed Adam's apple, biting forcefully at it as he muffled his own pants. Satoshi pounded into the teen a little bit more, ejecting his sperm inside the hot welcoming entrance of the boy.

The latter merely mewled at the warm liquid entering him and at the soothing licks his lover was providing to ease whatever pain he had brought on upon his abused neck. Still gasping out for breath and basking in the warmth body lying above him, the teen thought, _'I-I never imagined...this would be so,' _whispering the last part in his love's ear breathlessly. "Fantastic."

Regaining his composure for a bit and propping up on his forearms, Satoshi enquired equally out of breath. "What is?" With a lazy smile, the weary but thrilled crimson teen leaned up a bit and placed a meaningful kiss upon his Satoshi's lips, "You and me." laying back down and looking tiredly into deep, mesmerising sapphire hues.

"My beautiful love..." Releasing his lock with Daisuke's hands, Satoshi cradled his love's head and kissed him here and there, pulling out of the teen and switching positions so that his dearly beloved was now resting on top of his chest. The lovely exhausted angel heaved a sigh in happiness and smiled like he had never done so before in his life.

"Love you too, toshi-kun."

Satoshi smiled at the late reply but hugged his angel in return, kissing the top of his head. "I know."

'_I'm so glad it isn't a dream anymore.'_

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**(A/N):** Oh guys, -///- I'm so sorry if I disappointed you with this chap T^T I wanted their first time to be somewhat special and I guess Dai-chan did a great work... ^v^

**Daisuke: **^///^ Satoshi-kun liked it very much!

**Satoshi:** I liked _**you **_very much Dai-chan -hugs his angel close and starts seducing him-

**Daisuke:** 0///0 -complies immediately-

**Wingfy:** ^-^ Well, in any case, me hopes you like this chapie! :D AND NEXT, it's the _sweet_ epilogue XD (that is, if you want me to write one ^o^) I'm guessing I'll just write a scene where Sato-kun and Dai-chan bring one of his not written fantasies alive. Do you my dear tomodachis support this idea?

**Daisuke:** -moans in approval before being dragged away-

**Satoshi:** -smirks- Reviews? Please?

**Wingfy:** ^^; Any kind of commentaries are very much appreciated and so welcomed!! Oh, btw, would you please help me decide on which story should I write next? I'd appreciate your time if you could vote on the poll in my profile. Thank you minna-san!!

Take care; I'll see you next Monday! (Of course, it depends on how many people want the epilogue, that is) Have a nice week/weekend full of fun and fluffiness!!

Bye, bye! :D


End file.
